1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table, and more particular to a table with a foldable tabletop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This applicant had applied an application, and received the patent previously, with a U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,751, which is also related to a foldable table, however, it still possesses some shortcomings:
1. The tabletop is formed by a number of plates, and every two adjacent plates are connected by a pair of connecting device and pivot, which is costly.
2. The tabletop is formed by assembling a number of plates together, the joint area has gaps.
3. The supporting areas for the tabletop are merely top heads of four legs, which structure is too weak that may not support too heavy objects on it.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a table, which tabletop is formed by a number of pipes connected and the joint areas are seamless.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table, which is easy to carry when folding into a compact one.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table, which has a strong structure.